Bella and twins
by Heaven829
Summary: Bella has twins and is turned, 90 years later she returns to forks and comes face to face with the family who left her!
1. Preface

Preface

A very long time ago my name was Bella Swan but now people know me as Bella Andrews, I am a vampire and I have been 20 for the last 100 years but that's not where my story started.

It's started when the love of my life left because he didn't want me to become immortal but little did he know at the time, that it was my fate.

After he left I was broken I thought I would never get over him, I tried to do a lot of things to get him to come back but he never did.

Therefore I moved on as best I could, I graduated from Forks high school and went off to study teaching at the University of Washington.

While in my junior year I met an incredible man named William Smith who was also Immortal, I thought that I was finally over Edward.

I thought that William loved me but soon after I became pregnant he left, he gave me a bottle of venom and told to shoot it into my heart when I thought it was ready for me to become Immortal.

Months later I was blessed with twins and right after I had them I shot myself with the venom becoming a vampire to spend the rest of eternity with my children.

I had a beautiful baby girl names Renesmee Carlie Swan who was named after my mom and a woman who was like a second mom to me.

My sons name is Charlie Edward Swan who was named after my father and the man I used to love.

And now I am on the road heading back to the place where this all began 104 years ago.

**Hope you guys life it!! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It been 90 Years since I drove these streets and the memories are just as bad now are they were then.

Pulling up in front of the house was really heard since the last time I was here was for Charlie's Funeral, witch I had to pretend I was his grand daughter to get the deed to the house.

After I did and signed all the papers I left and I rented the house to tourist who where just passing through town.

But now looking at the house I missed him so much and wish that he would run out and give me a hug.

But I couldn't think about that now so I took a deep breathe and pushed it to the back of my head.

"Alright kids we are here, wake up" they were asleep in the back of the van. Charlie woke up stretching and looking around.

"Mom this is where you grow up?"

"No I grow up in phoenix Arizona but I moved here with my dad when I was 16" he accepted my answer and got out of the car.

"It's really quiet" rebessneie said while yawning.

I went over and put my arm around her

"I know sweetheart but you will get use to it, let's go inside"

I took a deep breath before opening the door; there were a lot of memories here. All of our stuff was here and there were boxes every where.

The movers had dropped our stuff off 3 days ago and nothing was in there right place. Besides the rooms, I had the movers set up the beds and each of the rooms.

I was staying in my old room; it was a little weird but I had to give the kids the master bedroom because they have to share and there wasn't enough room in here for the both of them.

Looking around the room it seemed a lot different but the feelings were just the same.

I went over to some of the boxes that were marked clothes and I hung then all in the clothes and throw the box out the door.

When I noticed one of the floor boards was sticking up,

"I cant wait to remodel this house" I said to myself because I am planning in making this a 4 bedroom 3.5 bath house, therefore we don't have to share anything but I couldn't begin construction for another 5 weeks.

I went over and tried to push it back down but it wouldn't stay, then I saw a CD under it.

When I pulled the wood off I froze, I didn't know what to do I didn't want to touch it.

I saw the CD that Edward gave me with my Lullaby on it, and the radio that Emmitate had giving me for my birthday, it was all the stuff he had taking from me when he left so I wouldn't be reminded of him, and he hide it in my floor boards.

"it was here all this time" I whispered to myself, I just couldn't believe I had it this whole time but then I feeling started filling up inside me and I started remembering the day he left and how I felt.

I just took all the stuff and put into a box and put it at the top of my closet.

I just can't think about them anymore I just have to keep telling myself that, it's been 103 years since they left and I need to get over it.

I walked down stairs because I couldn't be up there anymore and I saw the kids in the living room going through some boxes.

"Hey I will handle that; you guys go get some sleep, School starts tomorrow"

They both kissed me before heading up stairs for bed.

After unpacking a few more boxes I went over to look at the stuff I had for tomorrow, I had came back to Forks because I was offered a job teaching Junior/Senior English and Math at Forks High School.

I was happy to take it because It was 2 subjects I enjoy to each and also because it had been a long time since I had been home, and we need a change.

I came across my schedule

_Period 1- English 80 Minutes _

_Period 2- Math 80 Minutes _

_Planning Period/ Lunch 45 Minutes_

_Period 3- English 80 Minutes_

_Period 4- Math 80 Minutes_

I liked my schedule because I didn't have to teach the same thing right away I got to teach my plan for English then teach math and then get a break before doing it over again, which I think will be better because then I wont get board with my lesson.

I looked over my lesion plan for tomorrow witch was fun because it was there first day.

Then I looked over my lesson plans for the rest of the week that I had already written because I knew I wouldn't have time to do them, with all the stuff that has to be done with the house.

They were perfect; I put everything back into my bag.

"Tomorrow will be a great day, it will be the start of a new life" I told myself while going back upstairs to check on the kids.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went upstairs to take a shower before waking the kids up for school, it was a long drive from New Hampshire to Forks Washington, therefore I knew they were tired and wanted as much sleep as they could get.

After getting out of the shower, I tried to pick the most professional outfit because it was my first day and because I need to look older since I look like I am 20 still.

I finally settled on a black shirt; that stopped right above the knee and a little pick blouse and a black over jacket.

I went into the bathroom I was going to do my hair but then decided to keep it down.

I left and walked into the kids room, I thought they would both be sleeping but of course Charlisle was up and sitting on his bed; he hated being late, therefore he always got up 15 minutes earlier then he had to.

But I can't say the same for Renesmee she was the last minute type of child,

"Renesmee you have to get up and get ready or you are going to be late for school"

I was shaking her but she just rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head.

I looked over at Charlisle who was about to start laughing but stopped when he saw I was looking at him.

Just then I got an idea on how to get her up, it was mean but I don't care.

I smiled at Charlisle and ran to the bathroom I found a cup and I filled it with cold water then whispered to myself while walking back to the room

"This is definitely going to wake her up"

Charlisle had a smile on his face when he realized what I was going to do.

"When I count to 3 you pull the covers off her and I will throw it on her" she said in a whisper she knew he could hear me with out letting Renesmee here me.

Then I signed with my fingers 1..2…3 and then he pulled and as soon as I saw her head I poured the cold water on her.

She jumped out of the bed and Charlisle and I started laughing and couldn't stop, you could see the frustration in her eyes

"Mom what's wrong with you? What did you do that?" I was still laughing but I managed to still talk;

"Well I guess next time you will get up when I tell you too" and I started laughing again when she rolled her eyes and left the room.

I looked over a Charlisle who was still laughing and I was about to say something to him but Renesmee said something first, I didn't even know she had came back into the room.

"Hey mom did you already take a shower" I couldn't turn around and look at her because I knew it would just make me laugh again

"Yes I did" I thought that she wanted to know so she could get in but I was wrong.

"how about another one" I went to turn around to see what she meant by that but then the cold water was running down my skin and all over the outfit that took me 30 minutes to pick out, and it was a lot more then I poured on her.

Charlisle could help but to bust out laughing and Renesmee started right after him but not for long when I looked at her she stopped, I wasn't mad I thought it was funny and I was trying to hard not to laugh but I wanted her to think I was mad,

" Run" was all I said and she ran out of the room and down the hall way I was chasing her around the whole house, we were having a lot of fun till I looked at the clock

"We have to go, pick this back up tonight" she agreed and we ran for the stairs we had to be to school in 30 minutes and we still had to change.

Walking into the Office of the school wasn't that bad it just brought back all the memories of my first day here.

The woman behind the desk gave us all a huge smile "Can I help you"

We all smiled back but I was the old one who spoke

" Yes I am Mrs. Andrews I start teaching here today, and this is my nephew Charlisle Swan and my Niece Renesmee Swan they start here today as well and we were told to come here and get our schedules and room assignments" she nodded and looked down

Then handed each one of them a pack of papers

"Alright these are you schedules, your map of the school, a book of all the rules here and then a paper for all your teachers to sign, then at the end of the day you bring that back to me" they nodded

"Thank you" they both said at the same time, they did that a lot you could defiantly tell they were twins.

"You very welcome and I hope you guess like it here" they smiled at here and walked out of the office to wait for me outside.

"Mrs. Andrews here is your name tag, you must wear it all the time, and here is you schedule, your room number.

Also you grade book and a copy of your class list, then here is you sign in name and password to get on the computer.

This is were you do your attendance for the school system, this gets sent right to us"

I smiled "thank you very much have a good day" and I walked out side to meet the kids.

"Hey what classes do you have" they both smiled at me when I walked up.

"I have you for math last period"

"That's great how about you Charlisle do you have me as your teacher"

"He shock his head "yes 2nd period math" I gave a big smile I loved being able to be there teacher.

" That great I can wait, this means we all have the same lunch right" they both looked down at there schedules then looked back up and nodded.

"alright today we are going to go hunting during this time we don't have to do it everyday I know you are going to want to hang with your new friends at lunch but I think we should do it at least twice a week" they both agreed

"Alright have a good day I will see you later" I gave them both a hug and went off to my classroom.

I walked into the classroom and it wasn't that big it had about 30 desks and that meant that I would have small classes, witch I didn't mind.

I had taught Creative Writing at the University of New Hampshire and I had about 130 students in each class.

I liked teaching small classes better because you can do more fun stuff.

My first class was English but since it was the first day I wasn't making any of my class do work, I have a fun game planed for every class so they can get to know me and everyone in there class.

I had written my name on the board then went around and sat on my desk as the class came in.

I hear some kids gasp and talk about how young and hot I was but I didn't say anything. When everyone was in the classroom I started my lesson for the day.

"_Hello I am Mrs. Andrews and I am going to be you English teacher for the rest of the year. _

_I also teach math therefore some of you might have me as a math teacher. _

_Since it's your first day we are going to play a game instead of making you guys work. But first before we get started on the game I thought you might want to know a little bit about me._

_Well I am 25 years old, I moved here from New Hampshire and I take care of my niece and nephew who also attend this school you will probably see them around._

_I love to teach I am good at it, I try to make everything fun and to have a good time. _

_I trust you guys to respect me and my classroom, if you do that then everything will be fine but if you don't then the fun stops and you guys will do a lot of work._

_You guys understand"_

"_Yes Mrs. Andrews" _

"_Great now lets get started on that game" _

I gave that speech to all of my classes and they really seem to enjoy the game.

The week passed by fast with all the stuff I had to do around the house and just getting everything in order at school.

But I was happy it was Friday.


End file.
